Deja Vu All Over Again
by angie9281
Summary: Things are seeming calmed down after her brief rule in Faery. Back to a more "normal" life, Sookie finds herself caught in a web of events that Eric her hoped were long past. Eric finds himself in a situation he had been in once before and nothing good came of it and he knows this time is not likely to be different. ** Story 4 in my new series, see my profile for reading order**
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note-I decided to put several chapters into each part of my story instead of doing a bunch of separate documents…its easier for me this way and I hope it doesn't put anyone off. Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews** **J** **This is story #4 in my new series, for reading order please see my profile page. Have a great day!**

 **Chapter 1-Sunny Days**

Gardening wasn't exactly the most exciting thing she could be doing, but it made her feel connected with her long gone Gran. And that the flowers she had planted had been thriving made Sookie feel good. Though she suspected some of it had to do with her faerie magic, as it drew from the elements and nature, therefore making her somewhat a part of the world. Literally. And sure enough, her hand grazed against a tulip that wasn't yet bloomed and then, slowly, it unfolded, revealing its fullness, its brilliant red coloring. This wasn't the first time this had happened as of late and though she had given her grandfather his powers back after he had been brought back from the spirit world, he had explained that even so, that brief time of her keeping his power had in turn, strengthened her own somewhat.

"Working hard?" a familiar voice called from behind her, nearly scaring her to death.

Getting to her feet and turning around, she found the very person she had been thinking about watching her with an amused expression. "Niall….you scared me….."

"sorry." he replied as he sat down on her front steps. "How are things?"

"since I came to see you yesterday? Not much has changed. are you doing ok, I mean, your powers-"

"The transfer went fine after that Mab incident, I promise you….as powerful as I ever was and I feel fitter than ever. So things are back to normal. Or as normal as they can be. Sundra has proven herself a proud fighter, sparring with some of the other guards. She has come out of her shell, I can tell you. I never imagined someone so sweet and innocent had such fire within her and I think I have you to thank for bringing it out. Sundra is the first woman to be the second in charge of Faery in hundreds of years."

"See, the women's movement really is everywhere." Sookie mused with a grin, wiping her hands off on her denim shorts sue used for garden work. Her pale yellow t shirt was dusty from the task but she appraised her work. "That was a fast couple hours." she said as she heard the siren go off, denoting the fact it was now noontime. "Wanna stay for lunch? I got some cold cuts and lemonade….and pecan pie. Gran's recipe." she beamed at her grandfather who shook his head.

"I can't stay long….just wanted to make sure you were ok and that…well….."

"You want to know how he and I are doing…..you once said you were always watching over me…..then you should know-"

"I know when you deserve and need privacy. And I have been trying to not worry about you and peek in from time to time. But honestly, I know little about your reconciliation with him and…." Niall paused, waiting for his granddaughter to speak. "I mean, with you and him exchanging blood in that ceremony and you taking on characteristics of the other so he could some visit you in Faery…I wish I could give him daywalking power in this realm but our magic does have limits. I do wonder how he feels about being able to summon light, being as he is something that dwells in the dark….."

"Not when he comes to Faery and with me not on the throne….well, we wont be going there as much as I thought. Not that we won't visit from time to time. I think he still feels guilty about what happened the last time he was there…what with the insane bloodlust and rampage…."

"In the past. I can assure you I have spoken to the people about the past events and that it was not his fault. Mind you, I strengthened the magic masking the scent to faeries so as to not have a repeat occurrence of when Mab destroyed that magic and thus driving him nearly insane-"

"It has only been a couple of days since…..since you were brought back to life, I got my body back and…..you regained the throne. I spent a weekend with him right after that night we destroyed Mab and I learned so much about him, things I felt bad I never knew, never asked him about. But he and I are good….but we have a lot of talking to do, we only scraped the surface of some of the past of himself and of me."

"Are you happy? Do you think you made a good choice going back to him?" Niall asked, his gaze burning into her brown eyes.

She watched her grandfather's face and took a deep breath, her face melting into a happy smile. "I think it was the best decision I ever made and considering the poor ones I have made in the past…..yeah, I did make a good choice."

Looking relieved, Niall kissed her on the forehead and replied. "That is what I hoped for, my dear. Please do not be a stranger." and with that he was gone and left her to finish cleaning up her hard work, smiling happily as she did so. It had been a long time since she had had an extended time of feeling happy and felt like she could get used to this. Before returning inside to clean up, however, she plucked a bouquet of tulips, baby's breath and some lilacs from a nearby bush and with a string, made pair of bouquets and made her way to the cemetery, where she would do her weekly tradition of putting flowers on her grandmother's grave. And another on Bill Compton's.

 **Chapter 2-A Invitation**

Feeling accomplished after all her gardening work, she had showered and then took the task of getting some baking done. She had several hours before she was due at work and figured it would be a nice treat for all her friends at work, though she had also picked up some blood to take to the fanged staff at the bar. She was turning off the oven after removing the last dozen triple chocolate chunk cookies when there was a knock on her front door and to her surprise, she found Pam standing there, dressed in her usual Fangasia attire-black leather and lots of it, complete with expensive looking leather boots with stiletto bottoms.

"Sookie….its been a little while since I saw you."

"You saw me when I was over at Eric's place the other day…when I was being taken home."

"Yeah and we didn't get any girl talk time in, did we?" Pam said, arching a brow as if she knew something Sookie didn't. and she wasn't going to keep her in suspense for long. "He told me you went through the museum and had a interesting…..making up for lost time, one could say." Pam gave Sookie a knowing look and Sookie wasn't surprised that Pam knew of this. "Anyway, he sent me to being you to Fangtasia, he has something to discuss with you."

"I can't, I have to work and I have really not been the best employee as of late what with missing more days than not."

"I am not the best employee either and I still have a job." Pam quipped with a smirk. But Sookie stood her ground.

"I want to go but it will have to wait for another night…..I am working the day shift tomorrow so….maybe around 6?"

With an exaggerated sigh, Pam pulled her iphone from her burgundy designer purse and dialed her boss. She left the house for a few minutes to talk in private and after returning to the house with a smug look, she wiggled a finger at Sookie. "You get a reprieve tonight but he expects you at 6 sharp tomorrow."

"Fair enough." Sookie smiled and walked Pam to the door. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Just make sure you come tomorrow night or I won't hear the end of it." Pam replied as she shot into the air and into the darkness, leaving a mystified Sookie in her wake. Just what could he possibly have up his sleeve this time?'

 **Chapter 3-Preporations**

Her evening shift that Friday that Pam had come to call went by fast and the tips were some of the best she had gotten in weeks. Was it because people felt bad for the recent troubles she had faced in her life? She really didn't care, it was just good to get a few extra bucks in her pocket and she was appreciative regardless. Saturday morning started slow but as the breakfast crowd turned into the lunch crowd, business was once more bustling. As she bade goodbye to her friends and co workers after her shift, she drive back to her home to prepare for the evening ahead. And considering she no longer had to worry about driving, that she could pop in and out of anywhere as she pleases, she thought maybe she could make a splashy entrance….at least for a audience of one or two, she was not stupid enough to use her powers in front of crowds of people unless it was necessary. Not that there weren't people out there who didn't know that there were more than weres and vamps in existence. But still, she was, as far as she knew, the only faerie living mostly in this realm and knew that there would always be those who could see her as a prize to be had. She had long ago come to grips with the fact that there was always danger about, be it her being a supernatural being or not. Too much time had been spent in her life regretting, too much time wasted on bad decisions. And she planned to move forward thinking, feeling and acting better more rationally than she had in the past. And as she got herself out of her work clothes and changed into a dark pair of jeans, tan leather sandals and a v neck rose colored blouse, she brushed her hair methodically, making it as sleek, smooth and as shiny as possible, deciding to leave it down for once. A odd sense of dread overcame her and she didn't know why, though ever since she had gotten stronger thanks to her grandfather, she seemed more attuned to things. Maybe she was more attuned to trouble brewing as well? She kinda hoped that was not the case.

 **Chapter 4-An Unexpected Surprise**

She knew something out of the ordinary was up upon her arrival. Having decided to do her part to help the environment, she had given up her car and had since blinked herself to wherever she needed or wanted to go. After all, being what she was, she was a part of the environment and she felt a urge to help keep it as clean as she could. The parking lot of the recently expanded Fangtasia was empty of both patrons and cars and so she braced herself for whatever lay beyond the front door in which she had made herself appear in front of. Turning the knob, she found it unlocked, which raised further questions. And furthermore, she found there was not a single soul in the bar.

"Hello?" she called, gingerly making her way past the booths, the tables and the bar area, moving ever closer to the office. And her vamp enhanced sense of smell started picking up on something, something unpleasant and unexpected. A mélange of burning and blood. Sure enough, she entered the office and found a group of unpleasant looking Japanese men with Pam chained up in silver, bloodied from several cuts. With silver, Sookie suspected. And at his desk sat her beau, looking angrier than she had ever seen her before in her life.

"Well, you got the blonde here as we requested…..and now it is time for you to pay your debt once again. Déjà vu for you I would think." the leader of the group of Japanese men said with a smug expression. Sookie saw they were all human but clearly, they had Eric in a unenviable position and one, she knew from their recent talks, he had in fact been through before. And she knew what the next thing the Japanese person was going to ask of him. Well, almost the next thing. "WE are taking you three on a little trip and give him time to make a choice and this time, there will not be freedom for any of the survivors. And that won't be the only caveat…we vowed to avenge those you killed that night, those who went to kill the pretty blonde here. But you will love to regret that choice. You should have let her be killed and you will realize that quickly when we reveal what is in store for you." speaking in Japanese, the leader of the group smirked as a gloved Japanese vamp snuck up and cast a iron set of cuffs on Sookie, the one material that could work fast to stifle her powers. And as she tried to remain on her feet, she met the eyes of her Viking as he was given the silver net treatment, not putting up a fight, lest their anger be turned on Sookie or Pam.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note-I wanted to do this a little different, make a couple parts with a few chapters each. Please read and review! Thank you!

 **Chapter 1-Stuck**

There had been little doubt where they were going to wind up when it was obvious they were headed towards an airport. "Taking us to headquarters…the smaller one in New Orleans isn't enough, they want to make this as grand as possible." a simmering Eric said to the women in the light tight van with him, all restrained securely, all useless to help each other free the other. "We're going on a plane…..most likely to the heart of operations in Stockholm."

"And me with nothing to wear….nothing fashionable anyway." Pam sighed as she winced in pain, the silver net over her, coupled with the hand and leg cuffs causing her great discomfort. And yet she could still be her smart ass self. a lot like her maker, Sookie thought to herself as she too was feeling groggy and painful thanks to the iron chains on her.

"If it comes down to me giving the company to them in exchange for you freedom…..both of your freedom-I will do it. Though I suspect it isn't going to be cut and dry. They want blood…one of yours in return for me killing the group that came after you that last night before our…parting." he said, looking at Sookie who looked away in shame. He hadn't meant to shame her and was quick to apologize."

"This is all my fault…." Pam interrupted. "If I had been paying closer attention, those guys wouldn't have gotten as far into the bar as they did….they blended in…so damn sneaky! Then they wouldn't have gotten to you and sent me to bring her into this mess."

"Sooner or later, something would have happened….I have expected this for some time now though I thought it would have been sooner than a few years. The night I killed their predecessors, I knew it was inevitable that they would retaliate."

Remembering how he had told her how he had killed a group of Yakuza who had tried to kill her the night she had bade a goodbye to him, Sookie winced. "You had no choice, they would have killed me….the question is, why did they wait so long to get even?"

"A moot point that doesn't really matter but what does matter is that we get out of their clutches. I have a bad feeling things are gonna get worse long before they get better." Pam replied with a frown. And then, they stopped, the vehicle they were in parked somewhere as the engine was turned off. There was the sound of opening and closing of doors before the rear doors were thrown open and there was a spray of various darts sent at the two camps and Sookie, no doubt filled with what would further weaken them as they were about to be boarded upon a airplane

 **Chapter 2-Painful Reminder**

She angrily admitted to herself how well prepared the Yakuza were, with their deadly darts and the rest of their materials used to subdue the three beings who, when free, were some of the more formidable people they could ever dream of facing. Dazed and trying in vain to summon even a glimmer of her magic, Sookie was wondering just how these men knew of what she was. And once they were in the cargo hold, wrapped and secured, well guarded by a couple of the men, Sookie's questions were answered by the ringleader of the group who wished to be referred to only as Kai.

"You aren't the only one with vamp friends and it so happens some of them have born witness to your little light show, coupled with the fact that they have smelled you and know you to be valuable to the big blonde Viking….so we knew getting you involved was important and we can certainly make use of you…..perhaps do to you what was done to Sarah Newlin, who I am not sorry to hear of her punishment, to be honest. I should thank you two for getting her put away, actually." Kai said to a angry Looking Pam and Eric whose fangs were both bared and try as they might, were helpless against the silver restraining them. Turing back to Sookie, Kai grinned. "You are far more valuable than Sarah could ever be."

She didn't like the sound of that but was unable to put together any coherent thoughts, her mind foggy from the iron wrapped around her, giving her the appearance of some kind of odd looking mummy. But even still, she had some fight left in her. "You guys really think you are going to blackmail him….I mean, time and time again, he has come out on top, surely you know the track record Eric has."

"We know he is very impressive yet we also know of his most prized people in his life. And we don't necessarily need you walking and walking, Sookie to get what we want, if push comes to shove. We would prefer to keep the blood flowing, so to speak. Still, we plan to have some fun with this when we get to the office." /Kai laughed as he left to enjoy a more plush, a more luxurious ride, leaving the three prisoners in his wake.

"You guys okay?" Sookie asked as she tried time and time again to all upon her light….or even the little bit of vamp power she had recently attained. But the iron must have been top of the like stuff because she couldn't get even a glimmer going. And judging how her friends were as similarly incapacitated, she knew they were sitting ducks,

"Peachy….never better, the smell of my skin burning is just….wonderful." Pam replied snarkily.

"I've been in worse predicaments…but I have already decided to give them what they want and I will not let the same thing happen….not again."

"Are you talking about Sylvie? I mean, I get it, I do….but they seem to want to keep us all alive….but what they have in mind is another question. Especially with Sookie. Kai seemed to think he could get what he wanted even with Sookie dead."

"He said walking and talking…..maybe he means getting me in some kind of coma…." Sookie shuddered at the thought of being used as a blood supply for something nefarious. That she may share the fate that Sarah Newlin was currently living in…..it was a dark future, to be sure. Not to mention what these men had in mind for the vamps with her. "Look, we will get away from these guys and get things set right…..we've certainly seen worse."

"You weren't there on that night I had to choose and if that fate does in fact befall me…I was willing to be killed myself to spare Sylvie and Pam….but that choice….this time will lead to something different. And likely something worse than death. That night was one of the worst in my life….the only other time someone truly loved me for me. Not what I was, or what I could do….she truly adored me. The first of two times that I ever felt that love in return and I couldn't do anything to stop those thugs from killing her in front of me."

Pam said nothing as Sylvie had thoroughly annoyed her those many years ago, yet she had felt badly for the events of that night and certainly hadn't wished the frightened French girl to die that night. Finally, she found her words. "if you had chosen her, how long do you think it would have lasted? She had even said to you she didn't want to be turned? And maybe if not for losing her, if not for the choices made that night, you never would have crossed paths with the fairy princess here."

"Fate can be funny….." mused Sookie as she yawned and fell asleep, far too weak to keep her heavy eye lids open and she sensed the others would not be far behind in getting some rest. What else could they do?

 **Chapter 3-A Grand Plan**

They felt the plane touching down on the runway and it seemed that there was impatience in the air, what with the three of them being thrown about like luggage, sealed into the fiberglass caskets used for vamps when traveling in the daylight. Sookie had glanced at them quickly and saw they were lined with silver and one was lined with what she knew had to be iron. Coupled with the bindings they were already tangled in, there was no way they were getting anywhere soon. At least, anywhere they wanted to get to.

"I always hoped to show you where I am from….pity it is like this." Eric managed to quip as they were thrown unceremoniously into the three travel coffins, Sookie feeling nothing more like luggage and she got a taste of what it was often like for vamps to travel. Better than burning up, she supposed. Trapped in darkness, she felt the coffin she was in moving, the jostling and bumps annoying her quickly. She heard muffled discussion from outside but even her hearing couldn't discern what was being said and she chalked it up to her powers being all but nullified by the iron.

"I'd love to do some sightseeing once we get out of this mess." Sookie said, firmly believing that somehow, they would escape. And surely, there would be blood spilled. Of that there was no doubt.

They could carry on a conversation even though the walls of the coffins, only because of all of their enhanced hearing abilities. But the conversation came to a dead halt as one by one were opened and they found themselves in a large office with no windows and several more yakuza members and vamps standing in stiff poses, all looking ready for a fight if need be. The three prisoners were pulled up and out of the coffins and forced into large chairs that were flanked by several of the sentries that had been positioned elsewhere around the room. Sookie counted ten, 4 vamps the rest the members of the Yakuza. Kai settled himself at the desk opposite them and Pam glanced at Eric, having been in a similar position once before when they had met Mr. Gus. As they felt themselves moving, hoisted by Kai's henchmen, they heard the sounds of screaming and fighting, the muscle Kai had brought along clearly being more than the security detail could fight against and soon, there were no more screams.

Feeling their coffins being placed down somewhere, the three heard the hinges of the coffins come apart and they were all placed in high backed chairs, yakuza members with silver katanas guarding the two vamps while another stood by Sookie, a deadly blade of his own positioned close to her jugular. Even a faerie couldn't overcome a attack to the jugular should he strike hard enough.

"So." Kai said as he sat down at the desk before the three prisoners. "We have business to discuss and I am willing to negotiate to a point. Sorry for the commotion back there, my men and I had to…..dispatch of the security who tried to kick us from the premises. With a little bloodshed and glamouring, we have, unfortunately left the lobby a little messy. But the building has been put into lockdown, every last human in the building kicked out. As for the vamps, well, it is daylight and they are in their rest….or, they were, but my men staked each and every last one of them so we are insured not to be disturbed"

Pam shared a grim look with her maker before facing Kai. "So can we get this deal done, or what….what exactly do you want?"

"What is due to me. You two betrayed Gus and took New Blood for yourself. It belonged to him and as his brother, well, I think I an the right heir to the empire, so to speak."

"Brother? Gus had a brother?" Pam said with a arched eyebrow.

"Why else do you think I was so meticulous in waiting this long to get to you three. Especially you and Eric. You stole what should have been partly mine. Gus promised me a cut of the deal and instead, I was left with nothing. I decided I want to move the company in a new direction, with a new and better New Blood and I think it would be justice that it came from the one who stole my fortune from me to begin with.

"He wants to make another version of New Blood….with his blood….and possibly yours." Pam had put two and two together and realized that would lead to a eternity of enslavement for Eric and Sookie, whose life span had been greatly increased thanks to her grandfather's magic strengthening her own. He had told her that she too, could live to be thousands of years old.

"You are smarter than you look.." Kai said to Pam as he started pacing behind the desk. "But I would settle for you blood as well Pam, as you come from such a respected and feared bloodline and so I ask this of you Eric, which one of them will you allow to leave here today? Either way, you will never see her again as you will come to serve a purpose at reinventing New Blood. Imagine, new synthetic blood mixed with the blood of the most powerful vampire to walk the earth? Choose, or I will see to it that they both be tortured to the brink of death over and over again." he looked at the guard by Sookie. "Remove some of the iron so she can use her powers, to see into my mind that I have only ever spoken the truth." obeying, Sookie could soon feel her telepathy sparking back to life and sure enough, she se deep into the mind of Kai, his past and present. He had never once told a lie, not even a little white one. "I have always believed in honesty. Even I am not without honor, something I know for a fact you, Eric prize highly. Now. Choose!"

He looked pained as he was forced to make a choice, looking from his favorite progeny to his girlfriend. For a moment, he felt something buzzing in his brain and remembered the ceremony he had partaken in that would put some fairy powers within him so he could travel to Faery and not fear being burned to death. He heard her voice begging him, urging him to make the choice and hearing the last part of her pleas, he hesitantly made the choice he hoped he would not regret. "Send Pam home. Now."

Before she could put up a fight or protest, Pam was packed back up into the coffin, screaming and shouting the whole time, trying to move enough to cause even a little damage to the yakuza who had restrained her and put her back into the coffin. Her vice muffled by the closing coffin, Kai nodded smugly. "It seems a shame for her to have been brought all this way only to be sent home…..but you should feel good that she won't suffer at my hands, am I correct?" Kai looked inquisitively at Eric. "Or won't she?"

"You lied….you never planned to send anyone back to safety." Sookie said with a grim realization. "I….saw into your mind, you have never once lied-"

"Except for the one time that I did…..and now we will be able to create a product better than New Blood…blood from the strongest and best of his kind…..and the money we will make. New Blood Redux, we will call it. Gentlemen, find these two somewhere…..cozy….and separate. I believe we have some cells in the basement that should work? I toured this whole operation and there are some impenetrable cells down in the basement, am I correct? Cells you yourself had installed should any employee find themselves unworthy of working here and needing punishment….or reeducation. Not that you have seen this are used much, you've spent almost all the past years at the New Orleans offices. The irony, you being imprisoned in your own prison….." Kai laughed as the two were taken away "Don't worry, Pam will be down there too and you three can be together for eternity. Oh, the fun we will all have….." he laughed again, a cold laugh that echoed after the two prisoners as they were hauled away, bindings and all that kept them from even attempting an escape. But Sookie had a plan in mind, a plan she had sent into a surprised Eric's mind. But it was a plan that required them to be close to each other and with them to be separated, it was unclear just how they could make it work for he had designed the prison cells in the basement himself and knew that even he couldn't break out of them at full strength. And with Sookie's power limited…..they were to be trapped like rats. And most likely treated like, lab rats in order to create the New Blood Redux Kai sought to bring into fruition.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1-Savior**

The doors of the cells slid shut and they were very much the same in which were once found at Vamp Camp and Pam said as much as she saw her friends being thrown in to their own cells. "Just like the cells at the Authority. See what happens when you steal ideas from others?" Pam has chained by her wrists by silver to the walls, the bars separating the three cells all made of the highest quality of silver but at least allowed them all to see and speak to each other. They remained bound by the wrists and ankles by cuffs of silver while Sookie was in the iron cuffs. For added security, they were leashed, chained by the neck to the walls, giving them barely any mobility.

"Looks like your plan isn't going to happen anytime soon." Eric muttered as he glanced at Sookie, who was looking paler than normal. "Are you alright?"

"I wish I could get us out of here with my magic…..but I can barely keep my eyes open." she said as the door to the prison area slid open with a high tech wooshing sound.

"With the purging of your employees from this place and the glamouring, I now have access keys to every corner of this building and so I think I will be happy here, especially when I get the new staff in place. The vampire members of my team has already glamoured the surviving humans into doing whatever is asked of them and so by the end of the week, I hope to have the first run of New Blood Redux rolling off the lines. But first, I need to start getting the formula together." smirking, he let himself into Sookie's cell and was joined by a couple of the vamp henchmen he bad brought along with him. A bag was brought out and seeing what it was, a enraged Eric struggled against she chains, putting up a tough but fruitless fight as he wanted nothing more than to stop what was about to take place.

"I will sign over the company to you if money is what you want, you know New Blood is profitable-: he shouted at Kai who turned and looked at him with cold brown eyes.

"If I merely wanted your company, yes, I would have accepted. But you forget, I am avenging my brother Gus and I want to make you suffer for what you did. And nothing short of this I think would be true justice. I know either way, the company is going to be mine and so that is not a concern to me. As of right now, it is as good as." he pulled Sookie up by her long blonde hair and allowed the henchmen to do their job, pulling out a blood collection unit and making quick work of their task, treating her as if she was a cow being milked, giving her no sense of dignity. And she tried to keep her dries of pain to herself but Kai had a rough grip on her hair, plus had pressed a blade of iron against her throat, putting it close enough to let out a thin trickle of blood. "Fairy blood coupled with Viking vampire blood…the new taste sensation…we all know hoe tasty Sookie is supposedly to vamps and this will indeed be the new big thing for all vamps. They will never be able to get enough."

Throwing her to the ground when the blood had been collected, they moved on to Eric and as hard as he tried to fight and as furious as Pam was getting at seeing her friends being victimized, no one could do anything. And soon they had collected some of his ancient and powerful blood. With a swift kick to the face of the injured Viking, Kai smirked and left the two to slowly recover from their wounds, the smell of blood hanging in the air. Screaming in anger at the damage left to her boyfriend, she felt something take her over and the iron restraining her and her magic. The room pulsated with magic and the bindings dissolved, not only on her, but on her friends and fellow prisoners. It seemed that her emotions had manifested in a new magic she had never known. Stunned, she got to her feet and scrambled to the far side of her cell where she reached arm through, barely touching Eric's shoulder. "Come on, scoot over and we need to do this. Now."

"I….I don't know if this is right….if I should…." he replied, still reeling from the draining he had just endured. On top of being weakened by the silver on him, it had certainly made him weaker losing the blood he had just lost.

"You have risked everything to help me and I still owe you for being so crappy and bitchy to you in the past. Besides, I already have the fangs, what else could really change.."

There came a flash of light as Niall appeared, ."You go full hybrid and you will get a taste for blood, Sookie. But you will also turn even stronger than you already have. And you will take the light back from him that allows him access to Faery and since it was a one time spell I cast….."

"You'll never be able to visit Faery again or be in the sun there…" Sookie's face fell.

"I am sorry for not coming sooner, Sookie, I was stuck with some issues that needed tending but I wanted to make sure you were alright. And that you knew the risks of what you are about to do."

"I don't want to take that from you….the sun…..I know you loved the sun, being out in it before…." Sookie said slowly as she met the gaze of Eric. Even in a weakened, desperate looking state, he was brave and fearless.

"As long as I don't lose you or Pam I can be perfectly content to be doomed to only the darkness again."

"I came here to help the process go a little faster because I doubt that those thugs will leave you long enough for things to run their course." Niall said. "If you want me in this battle, all you need to do is say the word and I will help-"

"If you can help speed things along, then it will be a great help and you can get back to Faery. The people there need you and I am in good company. It won't be long before we are fully healed and then…that Kai will pay for what he's done." Sookie replied. "I can't keep expecting others to bail me out of trouble, Niall. I have tried to grow up…I have grown up…over the past weeks. And I needed to do that."

"Spoken like the royal that you are." Niall said. "But if I check in again and I see you are in trouble, you can bet I will make an appearance."

"Fair enough." Sookie managed a smile and she turned to face Eric who had managed to sit up and with his soon to be gone light, he destroyed the bars separating the cells and scooted over to her. "Let's do this." she said fiercely. She saw he looked hesitant, almost…could it be…afraid?

"Sookie, you do know what you are asking of me, I mean….there won't be going back, no undoing this….when you sent me your thoughts earlier of what you wanted to do…..I don't want to take anything from you."

"She will lose nothing…with her special royal fairy blood and your own very powerful blood….with some magic from me, she will become a rarity. So as Warlow was a hybrid, so too will Sookie become one as well." Niall said.

 **Chapter 2-Evolution**

The last thing she saw and felt before she allowed Eric to turn her was his eyes looking at her with such reverence. He had promised to make it hurt as little as possible and he had kissed her gently as she faded in his arms. She had seen the life return to him after all the time he had been restrained by the silver and the bloodletting he had endured against his will. Already, she saw the fire returning in his eyes, his spirit. And for that she was grateful as she slipped into darkness.

They all knew that without Niall then casting his light, his power into Sookie after Eric had done his part, that this magic would speed things up, as they couldn't afford a drawn out turning for if they were interrupted, things could have gone terribly awry. There was a tense silence as Niall, Pam and Eric waited for the fairy to awaken.

"You look spent." Niall said as he walked over to Pam, sill recovering from the silver that had only just been destroyed around her. "Take a few sips, you are going to still need as much muscle as you can get, what with what you're up against."

"You….trust me not to lose control? You're the freaking king of the faeries, for hell's sake." Pam said with a funny look on her face."

"You have been a good friend to Sookie and any friend of Sookie is a friend of mine…..well almost any friend. I never cared for that Compton fellow."

"He wasn't that bad." Pam grudgingly admitted. "In the end he showed he had some decency. But he still was no saint."

"No one is." Niall said. "Quick, take a drink and let's hope she wakes soon…..I can not help you in this fight, this is something you all have to do yourself. I know you three will come out of this okay."

Pam was timid, a rarity for her. But she soon found her fangs sinking into the neck of the ancient fairy and in seconds, she was feeling much improved. And she had indeed, managed to keep her self control as she drew back from the fairy and offered a rare thank you to the eldest being in the room. And almost simultaneously, there came a stirring, movements slowly being made by the sleeping fairy and then, her brown eyes opened widely, taking in everything around her, her senses working at two hundred percent.

 **Chapter 3-Renewed**

"How are you feeling, Sookie." Niall asked her as he examined her top to bottom once she was up and on her feet. "You have become a rare being, my dear, as it is uncommon for fairy-vampire hybrids to be created. Takes the blood of only the strongest and oldest vampires to create one and even then, the risk of failure is high. I didn't mention that fact earlier for fear of giving you doubts…I always knew there was something special between the two of you that would lead to you becoming a hybrid. A success."

"Thank you Niall….and I…I can still eat normal and all that, right? I remember Warlow was able to and-"

"You are still able to eat, yes and you also need to partake in other forms of nutrition to be at your top performance."

"Not like I haven't had a little blood in my system before." she mused as eh met the gaze of her two companions. "I feel…..I mean, even as a fairy I felt good but being the best of both worlds….I can't even begin to describe it."

"Then I leave you in capable hands and wish you all the best of luck. I will look in on you and should you need help, you will get it. But I know you are strong, that you wish to fight your own battles. And it is time I let you do so."

Nodding, Sookie hugged her grandfather and replied. "Yeah, I don't like depending on anyone to save me….I feel different but in a good way. Like a new chapter in my life is begun."

"Enough of the sentimental crap…can we please go kill those guys now before anything else happens? I would, for one, like to see another day in which I can do some heavy duty shopping…tell me Eric, is there really anything worth buying at Ikea?"

Snorting with laughter, Sookie looked at his face as it went from grim to amused. "When we get out of here, you will get a shopping trip…I believe you are overdue for one, after everything you've done over the past few years….besides, we will certainly need new clothes once we are done with these thugs and stop their little business venture." Eric said as Sookie used her power to destroy the rest of the bars of the cells, allowing them to regain their freedom.

"Have a sip before we go after them, you need it." Sookie grabbed him by the arm as he went to leave the underground area. She held her wrist up to her own mouth and used her own fangs to bite a wound open and pressed it upward to his mouth. Hungrily he drank for a minute or two and even in that brief time, she could already see the life being restored in him.

"Thank you Sookie." he said. "Shall we go for a fight?" he offered her his hand and smirking herself, took it and led Pam out and into the ground floor of the sprawling factory and business complex. They were on a mission and planned on doing whatever it took to take back what belonged to the Viking. No matter what.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note-sorry this part is so long but I couldn't help but keep going! Thank you for reading/reviewing!**

 **Chapter 1-Ambush**

As rejuvenated as the three were thanks to the involvement of Sookie's grandfather, they still knew they were outnumbered and needed to still tread cautiously if they were to end this. The complex was huge and they knew that there had to be more than Kai and the handful of other Yakuza and hired vamps working with him, that there was likely a army of sorts he had brought into the mix. No doubt many had been eager to help, not only because they were likely to be paid well for their troubles, but also likely that a taste of the prisoners was to be offered, a rare treat indeed.

"So….you really did lose the light…." Sookie whispered to Eric as the trip reached the main lobby of the complex. Demonstrating his lack of light, he shrugged.

"It was a small price to pay to help make you stronger. Besides, I had thought it best I not go back to Faery anyway…not after what happened the last time I was there."

"That wasn't your fault…..it was a set up and you know it. And Niall forgave you and I do to. At least I don't have responsibilities there any longer, with grandpa back on the throne. It just….it wasn't a good fit for me. Maybe someday, if it comes down to me taking the throne or a riot breaking out over who would rule after him….well, it is my birthright, I suppose. But Niall said it has not been this peaceful in Faery for a very long time. If push came to shove and I had to take the post for good, if it meant the safety and peace of Faery, then as his granddaughter, I would." she paused at the look on his face as she said this, he looked pained, almost….distressed. "But this isn't the time to talk about it. Let's get this job done."

"About time we get back on topic." Pam rolled her eyes as she noticed movement on a walkway above them and sure enough they started being fired upon by the two men who they had not seen before now. Which led credence to the fact that Kai had indeed recruited to get help in his hostile takeover of the company. What they didn't realize was that they had been expected to break out somehow and the cavalry of vamps and yakuza had swiftly emerged from the elevators and doorways. In all of their worry, their concerns, the trio had failed to take heed of the cameras in the detention area, something Eric should have thought of during their time there. Ignoring the fact they were so clearly outnumbered, the three looked at each other and nodded, all knowing what they needed to do. And so began their attack on their numerous enemies, blood splattering everywhere, bodies being tossed aside. It would be a fight for the ages…or would have been if not for the sudden screaming of the lone fairy in the bunch. Or the fact he had been struck by a dart, which he immediately knew was loaded with a devastating strain of colloidal silver. The effect was almost instantaneous, leaving him barely able to stand. But he was stronger than they knew and thus he was able to remain on his feet as he took in the evolving scene before him.

 **Chapter 2-Unleashed**

He had been so dead set on killing everyone he could get his hands on that the Viking had failed to see that once again the tables were turned. The remaining handful of yakuza were wielding their blades and Kai held one as well, one at the throat of Sookie while one of his henchmen had Pam in silver, a stake in hand. "Seems familiar again, I should think…" Kai said. "I was beginning to have second thoughts, since I got blood from you and the fairy….that I can synthesize it without having need of either of you any longer…though I still planned on keeping you here indefinitely Eric, I had planned on letting the two women leave here…I had hoped you would behave yourself and I watched as the old fairy popped in and whatever…..surely that there can be no hard choice on who should be spared…a run of the mill vampire with your blood coursing through her….or a exceedingly rare fairy vampire mutt."

Indignant at being referred to as a mutt, Sookie tried to land a blow at Kai with a leg but was being held tightly, the iron chain around her neck weakening her and yet, she felt nothing from the silver that was around her. That was good to know, she thought to herself, perhaps it was because she was more fairy than vamp? Regardless she was still in a precarious position with a blade at her throat. He nodded towards his left where Pam was being held. "I admit you are quite impressive, a one man killing machine but it is your actions that have forced me to do this. You have a choice to make, the mutt or your progeny?"

Kai had laid it all on the table, clear as could be. And knowing that this was no bluff, Sookie focused all her energy, her powers, as well as she could. And she started to glow, a bright light that she seemed having a hard time keeping to herself. It was enough to spook Pam's captor and thus got her free. Pam rushed to Eric's side and watched the scene in wide eyes shock. The foolish yakuza tried to grab hold of Sookie but at a mere touch, their bodies exploded into nothing but streamers of blood. As he tried running away, Kai was caught up in a strand of her released magic and unceremoniously, he too met a grim fate. The room started shaking, the building becoming unstable. Looking as if she were in more pain than anyone could bear, Sookie fell to her knees, bottling up her magic as best she could. It was instinct that had driven her into this state, she knew that. She looked as her friends tried approaching her but she shook her head vehemently. "This will destroy you is you come closer. Get out of here, now!" she was in tears form the pain of restraining her power, which was glowing brighter and brighter around her, becoming flames of purple and white. It was a scene unlike anything either of the vampires had seen before and though he tried once more to come get her, Pam grabbed him firmly.

"We can't stay here….this whole place is coming down!" and against his will, Pam led him swiftly out of the building, Eric only able to stare in horror as the building began collapsing around the light that was Sookie. And then, it was gone, the light, the building. And the stolen blood. Destroyed by the sacrifice of Sookie herself at what was likely a tragic cost.

 **Chapter 3-Rescue and Retreat**

The sounds of sirens were soon heard by the two vamps as they scrambled to find the fairy, Pam having found a quick and unwilling victim to feed her maker and try to dull the effects of the silver in his bloodstream. It would take some time but he was able to come back from something like this far faster than the average vampire. He wanted to get out of here with Sookie before the humans came on to the scene and thanks to his keen senses, he scented her deep under tons of concrete and twisted metal. Together, he and Pam flung aside the debris that covered her and finally, a bloodied arm was sighted and moments later, Pam had pulled the unconscious Sookie out of the debris and as icy as she could be, she couldn't bring herself to look up at where Eric stood, tears forming in her eyes. "Eric, she….I don't think she is going to make it….her body is broken…everywhere….I am so sorry…..even with giving her blood…"

"She's not dead…..I….I'll see to her….I know where we can take her but we need supplies if you can get them and bring them to the mountains."

"Mountains?" Pam seemed confused until he told her what to look for. And she understood now and flew off into the streets of Stockholm to procure what he had asked. Gently he made sure she was carefully gathered up the broken body of Sookie and flew off into the dark sky over the smoldering remains of something he had once thought important to his life, what with the money, the prestige it had brought him. And now, he would gladly sacrifice all that New Blood had brought him if it meant Sookie would recover. A gentle, familiar voice seemed to come from nowhere and it took a moment to process it. But somewhere out there Niall had spoken to him directly.

"She needs you….she will recover so long as you keep the faith." Niall's voice said to him. The trouble was, Eric had never had faith in anyone save for himself. Was his ego going to be what got in the way of her recovery? He was only able to think the worst as he finally arrived at his destination.

 **Chapter 4-Homecoming**

It was the same as he had left it the last time he had visited. Having ensured that it was kept up well, the building being as ancient as he was, he was pleased that he had had the foresight to have Pam make sure the humble castle where he had grown up was also not completely left in the Viking age. Irony was a funny thing as he had been planning to bring Sookie here for some time, to show her the place where he had grown up. He had not planned on bringing her in her current state but was appreciative that there was a set of cabinets that Pam had put into a anteroom of the castle. Filled with clothes, blankets and supplies that a human-or Sookie-would require-it was convenient. But more was needed as they had had no inkling of how events were to become so out of control, so violent. Placing her on the large bed in the royal chambers that were once his parents, Eric took care to wrap her up in the blankets as best he could and he made haste to get some of his blood into her. After a few moments she was moving ever so slightly and he felt only slightly more at ease. Pam then arrived, a plastic bag filled to the brim in hand. "You wouldn't believe how many people I had to glamour to get all this crap for free. I didn't think about grabbing any cash as I hadn't expected to be kidnapped." she deadpanned as she looked over his shoulder at the almost lifeless Sookie. "She looks-"

"I know how she looks, I want to take her to the hot springs….find some clothes that will fit her and put some more blankets on the bed. I want to make her more comfortable when I bring her back. And get the fireplaces going, I want this whole place warmer too."

She looked like she wanted to protest and go along with him instead but a stern glare from her maker stopped her before she could make a peep. "There ain't any wood or anything in this place, is there?"

"Looks like you are about to learn how to be a lumberjack, Pamela and as amusing as that may be to watch," he said as he pulled Sookie out of the bed and into his arms. "And trust me, I still intend to make this all worthwhile. You still want to go shopping, correct?"

Her crestfallen face upon hearing she was to procure wood was abated slightly at this promise. "Fine. But this is the only time I do this. For eternity. One time lumberjack, got it?"

He gave her an amused look as he retreated into one of the other rooms, still clutching Sookie gently. He returned with a well used but none the less still sharp axe. "Glad to see you made sure the weapons were well cared for. One never knows when a good axe can come in handy." he smirked at her as she snatched it and scowled at him. Muttering some words that he knew were less then endearments, he swept from his ancient home and made the short trip down into a valley not far from the mountain sanctuary of his home. Surrounded by a canopy of thick trees and wildflowers and a small waterfall down the way, the hot springs were as warm and as inviting as they had been since the first time his father had brought him here for the first time as a child. It was amazing to think how some things could remain untouched for decades and centuries. Shaking off the pangs of nostalgia, he found a soft patch of grass and delicately removed her clothes and removed the bloodied and torn jacket and tank top he had battled in. and now, he started entering the warmth of the lagoon, hoping this could hurry her recovery along.

 **Chapter 5-A Sacred Trust**

He had carefully submerged her in the water, cleaning her wounds, which he saw were finally healing and in fact, he saw one of the worst ones close shut and vanish before his eyes. "Very smart idea." a voice said and whipping around, careful of his precious possession in his arms, Eric saw Niall sitting on a rock, smirking. "Bringing her to what which would help her recover faster. Faeries are linked to nature and nature to faeries and nothing could be better then bringing her to such a natural place."

"What was that back there….I know she's powerful, but….it brought that building down…..she's never displayed that kind of power…..not even I could create such damage." he looked furtive. "Is she really going to be okay?"

"I never would have left if I thought she was going to be at death's door. She was tough as a fairy and now being a hybrid, she is almost indestructible. Not to say she can not, like you, be killed. But it is that much harder. What you saw her do to the building, that light you saw, it was her anger, her fear, her worry manifesting into something she wanted to use to save you and Pam. But with that vamp blood in her now, it seems to have gone a little too far, the mixed blood enhancing an already devastating power. She did, however, manage to use it to get the two of you out of the collapsing building and so I believe she will be able to control it should it manifest in her again. It is called the faerie's fury….a magic that is meant to protect the ones that are loved. Not even I have displayed that kind of power. It comes along quite rarely and so it seems she is even more special than she was already believed to be."

Nothing was said for several moments as the information sank in. "Can you help her keep this power from being as destructive as it was earlier? If that were to be let loose again and people saw her doing it…either people would want her head or to take her for their own purposes, a situation we just got out of. She would always be hunted and only safe….with you."

"And you don't want to lose her again and only care for her safety…..you are a better man than you realize you are. Trust is a very important thing and I couldn't just leave her to anyone unless I felt there was a sacred trust present. I know you struggle with your morals, that you are haunted by a bloody past. A violent past. But the one thing that has allowed you to feel like you have never felt before-human. And though you claim to not enjoy feeling that way, I know you treasure it. That there is a part of you that wish you could have had your human life back. To have those killed before you brought back. And if I could give you that, your family, I would. But I can help you with her problem but she will always need someone protecting her. And I can think of no one better than you." Niall came over to the shore of the springs and knelt at the water and gestured for Sookie to be brought to the shore. Obeying, Eric held her gingerly and allowed the king of the faeries to work his magic. Placing a hand on her head and the other over her heart, Niall closed his eyes and allowed his magic to pour from him into her, for a moment the two faeries shared the same faint bluish aura before it faded. "It's done. But there is always a chance it could go awry again. She is now, after all, the strongest fae to walk the face of the earth now. But I wouldn't fret about her power going off as it just recently did. Even though she is supremely powerful, as king of the fae I can at least temper the fury within her, using the love she herself has for others to create something of a buffer, a safeguard. It is the best I can do but I believe it will work out for the best."

"When will she wake up?"

Niall wished he had a definite answer for the vampire and as dawn was beginning to approach, he had to be honest and to the point. "As I said before, her body has gone through a great deal and though her trip here to the springs has been helpful, I can not say for sure when she will awaken. It could he hours or perhaps days.

 **Epilogue**

Niall left the hot springs feeling confident in his actions, that she would recover easier thanks to his magic. That her body had gone through such a trauma, that, he had explained to Eric before departing, was why she hadn't healed as rapidly as she should have, being what she was. And now after a hour in the water, she had still not awoken-Niall said he sensed it would be some time before she did-Sookie's wounds were healed and her body immaculate again. Taking her back to the castle, he was pleased to see Pam had done as he had asked, the fireplaces roaring in every room, torches lit in their metal hangers and there was even a cooler packed with food and drink for Sookie at the ready.

"You did well." Eric said as he carried Sookie to the bedroom. He removed her wet undergarments with care and she was soon dressed in a warm fleece set of pajamas, thick wool socks on her feet.

She said nothing but walked over to where he had put the fairy in bed. She saw the anguish in his face as he sat gingerly at Sookie's side. Finally, she spoke. "Well….something happened. Out with it."

Revealing all that Niall had told him, Eric went on to make a request of his closest confidant, "I want you to return to Shreveport as soon as night falls. To look after everyone back there and to keep things running smoothly. We have already been gone far too long and though I trust our family back home…..I would feel batter knowing you were there with them."

Looking from Sookie to her maker, Pam wanted nothing more than to remain. But she knew now was not a good time to refuse and reluctantly agreed. "if you aren't back in a couple of days, I am coming after you. And I took the liberty to get this for you." Pam went to a cabinet she had recently had brought into the place and pulling open a drawer, handed him a fully charged cell phone. "Picked this up when I got supplies earlier….figured this would come in handy. I didn't get the chance to give you this either." she opened another drawer, and handed him a thick manilla envelope which he opened and smirked. "Took some cash from your bank accounts in Stockholm, didn't want to take out too much but-"

"A good idea but I would prefer you to take it and go shopping to your hearts content for your help here." he handed the money back to her. "Besides, if I need anything, all it takes is a bit of my charm and a little glamouring." he grinned as he kissed the top of her head. "Get some rest and please do not disobey me. Leave first thing tomorrow evening."

Nodding, she retreated to another bedroom and settled in for the morning. And as he settled himself into bed next to Sookie and watched her sleep, he felt something odd, something strange. Something comforting. He looked past her still form to the doorway of the room and saw not only the spirit of Godric watching over the two of them, but his own human parents, his mother cradling the baby sister he had barely gotten to know. The last thing he saw before he finally gave in to much needed sleep, was the reassuring looks they gave him, as if urging him not to give up, that things would work out for the best. To have something to hold onto, to believe in, was truly a gift not to be taken for granted, nor was, especially, the pretty blonde next to him.

 **The End…..Follow-Up story coming soon!**


End file.
